


Go Forth and Bring Peace... Always

by InsomniacTiger



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Character Study, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Reincarnation, Spoilers, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: Link has a job to do. But while he knows saving Zelda and protecting Hyrule is his path... it doesn't feel quite right. If only he knew if the dreams were true.
Kudos: 28





	Go Forth and Bring Peace... Always

_Link… Your power is sufficient as is… Go forth and bring peace to Hyrule…_

The Hero sighed as he sat on the steps in front of the towering statue of the goddess Hylia. Ever since he had woken in the Shrine of Resurrection a lot of things had not made sense. The ghost of the old king had told him that it was simply because he had amnesia. That things would come to him in time.

Link had taken that literally and explored the Temple of Time thoroughly.

Why he knew that it was the Temple of Time and not just any old abandoned structure was beyond him.

It was important. He knew this fact better than he knew his name in that moment.

The king had called him Link and he knew that this was true. The name felt right. The princess he was supposed to save was named Zelda. That also felt correct.

The voice that he had heard when he had first awoken was familiar as well. Calling him awake, telling him to step back into the light and save Hyrule. To be the protector of Hyrule, a land that he loved. 

These were all things he knew were true to him.

But that’s where it started getting more confusing.

The Guardians that relentlessly chased him over the fields were unfamiliar. The blue garb given to him by the old woman, Impa, felt _wrong_.

Impa was someone he felt he should know, but the words she spoke were not the ones he thought he would hear somehow.

Along his travels he had met others who claimed to have known him before his 100 years of slumber.

The Zora for example.

The Zora King was thrilled to see Link, recognizing him instantly it seemed. After a little while it appeared that others in the Domain also remembered him. Bazz claimed that they had been friends when he was a child, and others as well.

Prince Sidon said that he had been very young when Link had last visited them, but he remembered his dear sister’s adoration for the Hylian well.

After hearing the story of Mipha the Hero was once again feeling confused. The Zora princess… some part of him strongly believed that she couldn’t be gone. Not that he specifically remembered her. The only memory of her face he had was the statue that Sidon had shown him.

Later when he was sleeping in the bed, he had rented for the night in the Domain he had dreams… that didn’t fit with what people said.

In one dream he rescued the Zora princess. She was stubborn and nothing at all like the Mipha everyone described… in fact her name wasn’t Mipha at all. But the name escaped him. But he had saved her.

In another he was helping to save a Zora prince, a young boy who had recently lost his mother. The Zora Queen had died, and her spirit had guided Link in assisting her son. In this dream he was underwater fighting a monster, somehow not needing to come up for air much like the Zora themselves… but still looking like himself.

In another dream… he _was_ a Zora. He was still Link. But he had another’s body and was searching for… an egg?

When he woke up from the myriad of dreams, he was more confused than ever.

According to the Zora King and Prince Sidon, Mipha had been kind and in trying to assist him in defeating Calamity Ganon… she had fallen.

This didn’t match any of the dreams.

Ganon… that was another name that felt familiar. It made him… angry. Sad. Determined. All at once.

He didn’t know where the Calamity Ganon had come from, but he knew that with that name attached to such an entity he needed to defeat it. No matter the cost.

In his dreams he saw shadows and monsters. Some had names and faces he knew he should be able to recall, but couldn’t.

In some of his dreams he was a child, looking for someone or something. Sometimes he had horse and was racing across a field and sometimes he was on a ship at sea.

Sometimes he was an adult, bloodied and bruised from battle, while in others he was still older but was lazing about in a field as large shaggy goats roamed nearby.

In one of his visits with the Gerudo he had asked Riju if she ever had odd dreams. She had looked at him curiously, but nodded all the same.

“Sometimes… my dreams are memories. I remember my mother usually.” She had admitted quietly. “Other times they are warped, almost a memory, but I know the events didn’t happen that way. But sometimes…” The girl, the ruler of the Gerudo had hugged her knees to her chest looking out in the distant desert. “Sometimes… the dreams I have are horrible. Bloody. And I’m not quite myself… and I wonder… if they are the memories of someone else. Someone who shouldn’t be forgotten, but I don’t know enough to properly acknowledge them.”

He had nodded. He knew the feeling.

She smiled softly over at him as they sat watching the sunset from on top of her home. “When we met, part of me felt like I knew you already. But the truth is – we have never met. Not in this lifetime.”

Those words struck him.

This lifetime.

After that he had sought out Impa once again trying to get more information on who he might be. But she insisted that he was the Hero who would save Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon. She was willing to listen about his dreams but shook her head afterward.

“You must save the princess. This is who you are. Save Hyrule Link.”

It’s not that he didn’t intend to do that.

But he felt like something or someone was still missing.

When he visited the Rito he almost laughed in relief when the Elder Rito claimed that there was no way he was the Hero from a hundred years ago. Because that was impossible.

The thing was, the fact that he had been unconscious and time had passed didn’t seem like the craziest thing in all of this.

He was surprised that he hadn’t aged during his sleep.

But he wasn’t completely shocked to find that time had moved forward without him.

Now, present day, currently.

He had to start thinking like that.

He knew that he was wasting valuable time trying to solve this mystery that was only in his head.

In his trek across the land he stumbled across a Forgotten Temple. Guardians filled the inside doing their best to keep him from going further in. And when he had reached the very back of the Temple… he had found another statue of the Goddess Hylia.

And a set of green clothing.

Just like what he had worn in his dreams.

Swiftly he had pulled the blue garment off and tugged on the green tunic.

_This felt right._

Looking up at the statue he felt a longing for something he didn’t know.

_Link… you are strong enough. This is your path. Go and save Hyrule._

The voice… the voice he heard from the statue was the same as the one who had woken him in the Shrine of Resurrection. It was comforting and familiar.

Sitting on the steps below the statue facing the glowing shrine he turned the green cap in his hands staring at each thread as if they had the answers he was searching for.

There was a soft huff from next to him and when he looked over, he wasn’t surprised to see his wolf.

Not that he considered the beast a pet, but it seemed to be following him. Every once in a while, he showed up and assisted Link in his adventure across Hyrule.

The wolf sniffed at his tunic and then his hat in his hands before laying down at his feet and looking up at him with those understanding eyes.

There was no point in wondering how the wolf had gotten into the temple when Link himself had to use the paraglider to get in. The wolf didn’t speak even though it clearly understood every word he said. Just like the goddess’s voice was comforting, the wolf’s presence was familiar.

As he sat there trying to think of a solution to it all he realized, it didn’t matter.

No matter what truths he discovered the fact of the matter was that he needed to go to Hyrule Castle and save the princess and defeat Calamity Ganon. The rest could wait.

Getting to his feet he tugged on the cap and reached for the Master Sword that felt like embracing an old friend while in his hands.

The wolf wagged his tail slowly as he headed for the exit. Turning back, he saw that the beast had climbed the steps and was sitting before the statue of Hylia, a sad expression set in his posture.

* * *

Defeating Calamity Ganon had been no easy task, but it was done.

The Princess was tired, and drained, but she offered him a smile never the less as he offered his horse for her to ride on back to the castle.

She spoke quietly about unimportant things, the flower population and the remains of the Guardians mainly.

When they were in the castle she sighed and started discussing how they were going to need to start rebuilding.

She spoke as if they were old friends and he felt bad for it.

He had been so sure that the voice that had been guiding him was hers, but now that she was here before him, he realized that it wasn’t.

Very similar to be sure, but it had been another that had woken him.

Later when they were on their way to visit Zora Domain so that Zelda could see how Vah Ruta was doing with her own eyes, she had asked him if he knew who she was. And he knew what she was asking.  
Did he remember her from their lives a century ago?

He did not.

But he offered a gentle smile and shrugged in a light-hearted way never the less.

She giggled and made a comment about how he had never really been one for talking and it was good to see some things hadn’t changed.

Zelda led the way on her white stallion and Link climbed onto his own chestnut mare.

In the distance he recognized his wolf friend sitting on a hill watching them depart. It was no surprise when he saw the faint glow of a woman with long hair standing by him. Even from this distance Link knew she was smiling. The Triforce symbol that he kept hidden on the back of his left hand tingled warmly for a moment, then the wolf and woman were gone.

“Link! Hurry! I think we can make the festival tomorrow if we keep going through the evening!” Zelda called to him.

Somehow, even that was familiar. Zelda and him must have gone to festivities together before as well.

It was clear that for the time being, things were going to be familiar that shouldn’t be. Every day he would learn who he was now, and who he possibly used to be. Either way, he would go forth, and keep Hyrule safe.


End file.
